Dashing Dashers
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Ruby (OC) is a new diva and starts to be in a storyline with Cody
1. Distractions

Dashing Dashers

Author's Note-The chapters will be short. I'm playing around with this story to see if I should keep it or not. Like ruby? Vote for her on my profile.** The chapters will be short.**

* * *

Meet Ruby

Age-23

Hair color-Blond

Finisher-Kick in the face

Theme-Taylor wilde's theme from TNA

* * *

Chapter 1-Distactions

**(Raw, onscreen)**

Cody is walking and sees ruby the new diva. "Hey ruby" Cody greets. "Hey Cody" Ruby replies with a smile. "Nice outfit" Cody compliments, looking at her wrestling attire which was similar to what Ashley wore but with pants.

"Thanks, just getting ready for my debut match" Ruby informs. "Cool, well, I gotta go" Cody says. "Alrighty" Ruby replies. "Looking good by the way" Cody flirts. Ruby chuckles. "Thanks" Ruby replies. Cody leaves. Ruby starts stretching for her match.

**(In the ring)**

Ruby vs Brie Bella. During the match, Ruby is in a headlock by brie but then Ruby gets out of it and punches her away. Brie stumbles and turns around, only to get kicked in the face. The crowd says 'OH!' and ruby pins Brie to win.

"Wow, did you see her kick? Amazing!" King exclaims. "Here is your winner! Ruby!" Lillian announces.

**(Next week, Raw, onscreen)**

Ruby, Kelly Kelly, Candice, Katie lea and Mickie are in robes as King is in the ring. "Alright, we are about to have ourselves a diva bikini contest!" King announces. The crowd cheers.

_'It's a new day! It's a new day…It's a new generation! It's a new generation…'_

The crowd boos as Legacy comes out and ways toward the ring. "Are you kidding me?" Ruby asks. The divas roll their eyes at Legacy. Ted and Cody get in the ring. "Get out the ring girls, we need to do a promo" Ted says.

The divas but Ruby leave the ring. King leaves the ring too. Ted looks at Ruby. "Did you hear me? I said leave" Ted says. Ruby rolls her eyes and grabs herself a mic. "You know, you can't just do whatever you want" Ruby says.

The crowd cheers. Ted chuckles on his mic. "You think me and Cody are scared of you?" Ted asks. "Nope, but you should be scared of me" Ruby spats and slaps ted. Ted holds his cheek and looks at her in shock and anger. Ruby leaves the ring.

"You have got yourself an enemy" Ted says. Ruby looks at him. "I hope she knows what she's doing" Cole says.

**(Next week, raw, onscreen)**

Ruby and Katie lea are in the ring about to wrestle but Legacy comes out to watch. When Ruby gets the upper hand. Ted gets on the apron and Ruby turns. "Would you get out of here!?" Ruby yells but then Katie lea grabs ruby into a roll up. "1! 2! 3!" the ref yells and Katie lea wins the match.

Ted smirks and leaves the apron. Ruby looks at him. "Oh okay, okay, I see where this is headed. You're gonna regret that" Ruby says with a glare.


	2. He's tougher than he looks

Dashing Dashers

Authors note- Remember, the chapters will be short. Like ruby? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 2-He's tougher than he looks

**(Next week, raw)**

Ted with Cody vs. Morrison. During the match, Ruby walks out. "Here's ruby. I wonder if she's gonna have pay back for what Ted did to her last week." Cole says. Ruby gets on the apron. "Yo Ted!" Ruby yells. Ted turns around and glares at her. Ruby slaps him while the ref wasn't looking and quickly gets off the apron. Ted turns and gets drop kicked by Morrison and he does the star ship pain on him to win.

Ruby grins as she watches Ted lose the match.

**(Next week,off screen,backstage )**

Cody is shirtless and has jeans on, "Cody, you okay?" Ted asks. "She's putting me in a daze man" Cody says. "Wait, ruby?" Ted asks. "Yeah, the new diva." Cody says. "Gosh man…the things I would do to her" Cody mumbles with a smirk. "Slow down tiger, isn't she dating someone?" Ted asks.

"No, but did you see her legs? Her smiles?" Cody asks. Ted chuckles. "Wow…I want to see how this plays out. You should talk to her or-" Ted began but ruby comes in. "Oh, sorry, I thought this was the divas locker room" Ruby says.

"No problem, make a right and its down the hall. You won't miss it" Cody says. "Thank. Dashing dashers right? It's nice to see you again. It's been a while. Since you were training to become a wrestler right?" ruby asks. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too" Cody says. "Thanks. Well I'll let you two talk. Have a good night dudes" Ruby says as she leaves.

"Cody's in love!" Ted exclaims. "Shut up…" Cody mumbles.

**(Onscreen)**

Cody is warming up. Ruby walks by. "Hey" Cody says with a small smirk. "Hey Dashing Dashers" Ruby says with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after the show." Cody asks. Ruby chuckles. "Sure" Ruby replies. "Really? Great, see you later" Cody says. Ruby smiles and walks away.

"Got a feeling they'll be a couple soon?" Cole asks. "Can't tell, but we'll find out soon." King replies.

**(OFF SCREEN BACKSTAGE)**

Ruby and Natalya are talking. "So out of every WWE superstar, who do you think is the hottest?" Natalya asks "Hm…Cody is. He's cute. He's tougher than he looks, I'll give him that" Ruby says. "Aw, cute" Natalya says. Ruby and Natalya laugh.

Cody and ted were listening. "Yes! She likes me!" Cody says happily. "Looks like your dreams are coming true" Ted says.

**(Later, off screen)**

"Hey, Ruby, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight." Cody asks. Ruby smiles. "Sure" Ruby says. Cody grins. "Cool." Cody says happily.


	3. I Am A Better Wrestler Than You

Dashing Dashers

Author's note-Like ruby? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 3-I am a better wrestler than you

**(Next week,off-screen)**

"'Hey ruby, can we talk?" Cody asks. "About?" Ruby asks. "I need to get something off my chest." Cody informs. "Okay, shoot" Ruby replies. "I like you…a lot. I was wondering if you would go out with me and have another date with me after the show" Cody asks with a smile. Ruby smiles. "Sure" Ruby says. "I'll see you tonight" Ruby says.

"Cool" Cody says. Ruby kisses him and leaves. Cody grins.

**(Onscreen)**

Big show vs. mark Henry. Cody Rhodes and ruby come out. Cody has his jacket on with his knee pads. "Whoa, ruby is with Cody?" King asks. "whoa whoa whoa! The big show dancing like a girl?" Ruby asks. "Really? whoa that's embarrassing" Cody replies. "Hey show how was it dancing with a wig and make up for a private show?" Ruby asks.

"Big show lets show everyone an embarrassing clip of you" Cody says. Ruby chuckles. "Show...let's just say..." Ruby began. "You've made an ass of yourself" Cody says as he has his arm around ruby as she laughs. "let's take a look" Cody says.

The screen shows the big show dancing with a wig on. Ruby and Cody laugh. The big show looks angry and turns around and gets slammed by mark and it's a two count and Cody and ruby r shocked and big show punches mark and gets out of the ring and ruby and Cody run away quickly.

**(Next week, Raw super show, backstage)**

Ruby is walking and opens the divas locker room door, only to get hit with a bucket of water by Kelly Kelly. The divas and Kelly laugh. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ruby asks in anger. Kelly runs away. Ruby stomps to the ring.

Ruby grabs a mic. "Kelly! Get the hell in this freakin' ring you bitch! Just wait till i get my damn hands on you!" Ruby screams. Kelly's theme comes on and the crowd cheers. Kelly comes out laughing. She walks and gets in the ring. "Ruby, you always say you're top diva but you're not. Plus, it was funny pranking you." Kelly says with a grin.

"Who said I was top diva? But I am a better wrestler than you even though you`ve been here before me." Ruby says. "I'm Divas Champion' Kelly says. "And I will take that champion" Ruby spats and drops her mic and spears Kelly.

"Here we go!" King exclaims. Ruby starts throwing Kelly's head up and down but then Kelly turns them over and starts grabbing her hair and throwing her head all over the place. A ref runs down the ring to break them up. Cody runs to the ring and grabs Ruby off of Kelly.

"YOU BITCH! GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN BREAK HER NECK!" Ruby screams as she tries to break free. The ref grabs Kelly. "These two HATE each other. They need to settle it right now" Cole says.

"I want a match with you right now!" Ruby yells. "Fine!" Kelly says. Cody releases ruby and goes to ringside. The ref releases Kelly. "Ring the bell!" The ref says.

_DING DING DING._

Kelly slaps ruby and pushes her to the turnbuckle and has her foot on her neck as ruby tries to break free. "You think you're so tough? You think you're so tough?' Kelly asks. "Get off of her." The ref orders. Kelly does but has her foot on ruby's neck again. "You think you're so tough ruby? Huh?" Kelly asks and releases her foot again as the ref was counting.

Kelly was about to put her foot on ruby's neck again but ruby catches it and pushes it away as Kelly does a split on the floor. Ruby kicks Kelly in the face very hard as the crowd yells 'Oh!'

"Gosh…Ruby may have broken something from that kick." King says. Ruby pins Kelly for the win. Ruby looks at Kelly and shakes her head. Ruby holds her neck. "Stupid little Barbie doll…" Ruby says as she looks at Kelly with disgust. Ruby gets up and the ref raises her hand.

Ruby smirks in victory and gets out the ring as Cody has his arm around her.


	4. You Just Can't Beat Us

Dashing Dashers

Author's Note- Finally back on track, hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4- You Just Can't Beat Us**

**(Offscreen, backstage.)**

Ruby is on her phone, tweeting about the championship match she has tonight. Kelly and Eve walk over to her. "Hey!" Kelly chirps.

Ruby looks up and smiles. "Hey girls! Whats up?"

"So how was the date with cody?" Eve asks.

Ruby blushes. "He was so sweet. He was such a gentleman".

"Aw!" Eve and Kelly exclaim happily.

"Where did he take you? Details!" Kelly asks with a grin.

Ruby chuckles. "He took me out to this little fancy restaurant. He even got reservations. I was surprised. He really is serious about this whole thing. He looked nervous because he really wanted to impress me. He looked so cute when he blushes too."

"He really likes you. Are you two dating?" Eve says.

Ruby smiles. "Yes."

"Aw!"

"Kelly how is your face? I did not mean to kick you that hard. I'm sorry" Ruby says.

Kelly smiles. "Ruby I'm fine. Nothing is broken. You really know how to kick though. The doctor told me if you kicked me even harder, my nose would of cracked."

Ruby frowns. "Now I feel guilty..."

"Cheer up! We're divas! We have to put out bodies on the line. Common, you two got to get ready for that Diva's Champion match" Eve says happily.

**(Onscreen, Raw)**

Kelly Kelly is in the ring taunting. "Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! In the ring we have the beautiful Kelly Kelly, getting ready to compete with Ruby for the Divas Champion." Cole says.

"This won't be a match, this will be a war. These two hate each other" King says. Ruby's theme comes on and the crowd boos. Ruby walks out with a mic and her music cuts off and she walks to the ring, taking her time.

"Go ahead, boo me all you want, but in the end, we all know who the better diva is. I am so tired of these barbie dolls getting these title shots and matches. It's time for a real diva to become a champion. And don't worry, when i'm done with this bitch in the ring, I will be unstoppable." Ruby says with a smirk.

Kelly glares at her and walks to the ropes but gets held back by a ref. "Get the ring! Get in this ring right now!" Kelly exclaims.

Ruby gets in the ring. "Ref, make sure that scank doesn't touch me"

Kelly glares at her. Ruby puts the mic down and taunts as the crowd boos. The ref rings the bell and Kelly runs to ruby and spears her as she screams and Kelly starts throwing her head up and down. Ruby escapes and gets out the ring.

"I wasn't ready!" Ruby says with a scowl on her face.

"Ruby get back in the ring!" The ref says. Ruby gets in the ring slowly but gets between the ropes when Kelly tries to attack her. The ref pulls Kelly back.

"Back up! Back that bitch away from me!" Ruby orders. Ruby removes herself from the ropes and then Kelly and Ruby walk around the ring and they run to each other but Ruby kicks her in the gut and grabs her hair and throws her to the mat. Ruby moves Kelly so her back of her neck can be on the bottom rope. Ruby puts her foot on Kelly's neck and she screams.

"It hurts doesn't it!?" Ruby exclaims. The ref starts to count and Ruby lets go when the ref counts to 4. Ruby turns to the crowd and points at Kelly. "This is your Diva's Champion?"

Kelly recovers and pulls Ruby into a roll up but Ruby kicks out at 2. Ruby starts to look annoyed and glares at Kelly and then they start to get in each other's faces.

"What? What?" Ruby asks in Kelly's face. Kelly slaps her as the crowd cheers. Ruby holds her cheek and slaps Kelly as the crowd boos. They start slapping each other several times, back and forth, the crowd cheers when Kelly slaps ruby, the crowd boos when Ruby slaps Kelly. Ruby grabs Kelly by the hair and pushes her away and then kicks her as Kelly falls to the mat. Ruby stalks Kelly, waiting for her to get up. When Kelly does, she turns, only to be kicked in the face by ruby.

"I think that's it!" Cole says.

Ruby pins Kelly. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref says. Ruby's theme comes on and Ruby grins and the ref gives her the champion. Ruby raises the champion up high and taunts. She gets out the ring and starts to walk. The camera follows her and Ruby stops and turns to look at it.

"I'm just that good. You can't touch this."

**(Next week, Raw, onscreen)**

Cody and Ruby are in the ring with their titles. "Well, here we are Ruby" Cody says.

"Yep" Ruby replies.

"I'm still intercontinental champion and there's no one who can beat me or my girlfriend. How many times do we gotta say it? We want a challenge"

"Yeah, and be careful with what you wish for" Booker T says on commentary.

"And a real one, unlike some bitches in the back who come out and beat you up one week and end up getting their ass beat the next" Ruby replies. Eve comes out as the crowd cheers. She goes in the ring with a mic in her hands.

"Problem?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, you with the championship" Eve replies, the crowd cheers at Eve's comment.

"Okay, and what are you going to do about it?" Ruby asks.

"I'm going to beat you right now and take the title from you"

"You're challenging me? Fine, ring the bell"

Cody gets out the ring and stands at ringside. A ref comes and the ref rings the bell. "Who do you think is going to win? I'm all for Eve. Someone should shut Ruby up" King says.

"I know Ruby will win. She's much tougher than Eve by a long shot" Cole replies.

Later in the match, when Eve was about to do the moonsault, Ruby moves out the way and Eve lands on the mat and holds her stomach. Ruby holds the ropes for support and stands up and recovers. When Eve gets up, Ruby gets off from the ropes and kicks her in the face, making her drop down to the mat. "Oh! Out of no where!" Cole exclaims.

Ruby pins Eve to win the match. The ref raises Ruby's hand. "Here is your winner! Ruby!" Lilian announces. Ruby looks at eve and shakes her head. "Pitiful..."


	5. You Think You Can Shut Me Up?

Dashing Dashers

**Chapter 5- You think you can shut me up?**

Next week, on the PPV, hell in a cell, Ruby and Cody lose their champions to Alicia fox and Big Show.

**(Next week, Raw, onscreen)**

Ruby and Cody are in the ring with Justin and Alicia. "look like uh, Ruby and Cody are in a sour mood tonight." King says.

"They should be! They got screwed out of the titles. They both lost by a roll up!" Cole exclaims.

"They deserved it! They've been running their mouths nonstop."

"They just got too cocky. They will win it back very soon."

Cody and Ruby win the match when Ruby kicks Alicia in the face.

**(Next week, onscreen, raw, backstage)**

Alicia is talking to Layla. Ruby walks over with a smirk. "Hows the face Alicia? still sore? Hm...that's what you get for messing with me"

"Someone should really shut you the hell up" Layla replies.

"And you can do that?"

"Yes I can, meet me in the ring right now"

"Fine. I will beat you. I'll make sure to get the job done this time."

Ruby leaves. "I'll be at ringside with you. who knows what tricks Ruby will pull to win." Alicia says.

**(In ring)**

Ruby quickly wins the goes to help Layla. "One thing I like 'bout Ruby is that shes always gets the job done when she says she does" Cole says.

Ruby turns to Alicia. Alicia turns to ruby and starts to yell at her. Ruby pushes Alicia but then Alicia kicks ruby and throws her out the ring. Ruby recovers and glares at her. Alicia raises her title at Ruby as her theme comes on.

**(divas locker room, off screen)**

Ruby has a towel on and is chatting with Kelly but then Brie attacks Nikki and there's yelling and screaming. "Sister drama again? I'm not getting in this one" Ruby says as she quickly escapes the locker room with some divas. Ruby walks and bumps into Cody.

"Hey Rubs" Cody says with a smile.

"Hey, there's a huge fight in the locker room, mind if I can go to yours and change?"

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a few, be without a towel when I get in there" Cody says with a flirty smile.

"Shut up..." Ruby says with a grin and hits his arm playfully

**(Later, off screen)**

Ruby has street clothes on and walks to the catering area and sees Kelly. "Hey Kel, what the heck happened?"

"Hell all over. Brie was tired of Nikki talking bout her ex-boyfriend which Nikki is dating right now and she reached her breaking point and attacked her. Brie and Nikki both got busted lips, scratches and black eyes. There's lots of hair on the floor and there was some blood too. This is getting out of hand. Nikki and brie are in Vince's office right now. Vince isn't too happy about the situation. This has been going on for the past month. Enough is enough."

"I know that's right...I won't be going near that locker room anytime soon. I'll wait till they both leave the arena and when the show is over. I don't want to take no chances"

"Agreed"

**(Next week, Raw)**

Ruby vs Alicia ruby wins divas champion

**(Next week, onscreen, raw)**

Ruby comes out with the Diva's champion and the crowd boos her. Ruby smirks at them and gets in the ring. "Well well I told you once and I told you all again that I would capture this title. I'm gonna make sure I become the diva with the most title gains and the most long lasting for the divas champion. You see I am a powerful diva and just like some of the others in the back and I will make sure to take on any challenge with or with out title"

Layla comes out as the crowd cheers. "I'm tired of this. I want a title shot" Layla says.

"Oh really? Bring it on"

"In a bra and panties match"

The crowd, mostly males, cheer loudly. "Are you kidding me? A real diva should fight in real matches"

"I guess you're not a real diva since you give up easily"

"Give up? That's not in my vocabulary"

Ruby punches her in the face and grabs her hair and throws her to the floor and they fight all over the mat. Ruby yanks off Layla's top and looks at it in disgust and throws it away. The males whistle at the scene. Ruby grabs Layla's hair. "You think you can beat me?! Huh? Huh?"

Layla escapes Ruby's hold and starts to gain momentum. Layla kicks ruby who bends down and layla quickly takes off Ruby's shirt as Ruby looks in shock. The males whistle. Ruby looks down at her body and glares at Layla. Layla taunts her and Ruby chases her around the ring and at ringside. Layla runs back into the ring and Ruby quickly follows her, only to be dropkicked in the face as she exclaims "Oh!" and holds her cheek and chin.

As Ruby recovers, they wrestle again but then Ruby kicks layla in the face and takes off her bottoms. Ruby wins the match and she quickly gets out the ring and grabs her title. As she walks, she holds her chest and walks backstage.


	6. I Want A Challenge

Dashing Dashers

Chapter 6-I want a challenge

**(Next week, Onscreen)**

kofi and Candice vs cody and ruby candices team wins cause candice distracted cody.

**(Later on)**

"My guest at this time, Kofi and Candice. How was it like defeating one of the greatest mixed tag teams in WWE?" Josh Matthews asks.

"It feels good and I just want to say that Ruby is all talk. All she does is talk and doesn't do anything about it. I showed her tonight. We put them in their place." Candice says.

**(Later on)**

"My guest at this time, Cody Rhodes and Ruby. How was it like losing to Candice and Kofi?" Josh asks.

"Okay first of all, FIRST OF ALL! The so called cover girl distracted my boyfriend. That's the reason the brat got lucky. And what Candice said about me and so not true. Has she seen me wrestle? News flash! I can talk the talk and when I say I'm going to beat you up, I mean it cause I get the job done and that's a fact. So next week, I'm going to personally show how that I get the job done."

* * *

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Cody and Ruby are walking but then they hear rumbling. "What was that?" Ruby asks. Cody and Ruby see Ted and Maryse making out. Ruby's eyes widen. Ted and Maryse separate.

"You didn't see anything." Maryse says and buttons her shirt.

"Yeah and I'm glad." Ruby says.

"See ya Maryse." Ted says and leaves with Cody.

"So...how did this happen?" Ruby asks.

"It's nothing." Maryse says with a blush.

"Really? You got a little something on your neck."

Maryse quickly covers her neck and speed walks away as Ruby laughs.

**(Next week)**

Ruby is on commentary as she watches a diva tag match. "So why is the Diva's champion out here?" Cole asks.

"First of all, I'm one of the best divas here because I can talk the talk and get the job done. I'm here to watch these so called divas wrestle. I want a challenge. Not a diva who'll win by roll up pins."


	7. Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop and I will be working on new chapters for the story. Since school is starting next week, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while, but while I'm away, I will be making chapters. I will be deleting the chapters for this story and will start to where they met while he is in legacy, on to when Cody wears his mask, and so on. Think that might be better.


End file.
